


Finding Your Voice

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Breastplay, Denial, Drugs, Edging, F/F, Fingering, Medical, Mild Degradation, Mild Fear Play, Orgasm Control, Rape, possibly mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in the post: [bondage][breast play][mild degradation][denial][drugs][edging] mild [fear play][fingering] possibly [mindbreak][medical][orgasm control][rape]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.
Kudos: 3





	Finding Your Voice

[bondage][breast play][mild degradation][denial][drugs][edging] mild [fear play][fingering] possibly [mindbreak][medical][orgasm control][rape]

[soft murmuring]

I don’t know if that’s a good choice.

No, I understand that.

Yes. I know.

I...please, listen?

She’s been in our care for so long it can’t hurt to try something unconventional.

Her family [obscured by hospital hallway sounds] (said they’re willing to do anything.)

Yes, anything.

I have the paperwork right here.

[slight surprise]

Oh, well good morning darling.

I’m glad you were finally able to rest a bit.

[comforting, as if stroking hair back from face]

You’re such a beauty.

Even sleep dazed, you have this look about you.

I hope you’re ready for your day. 

We have something big planned for you today, my dear.

A bit of a surprise, if you will.

[low chuckle]

No, no, nothing like that.

It’s a bit of an adventure.

[malicious whisper]

We’re going to see if that silence of yours is as strong as you pretend it is.

[cheerful]

And we’re going to have all sorts of fun doing it!

Now, let’s get you into your chair, and I’ll take you down to the treatment room.

[sounds of hospital hallways]

Look at them, not a clue about what you’re going through.

Not a single idea that you have been trapped in silence, for what...six months?

[closer]

And even further cluelessness that you are my little plaything.

[wicked laugh]

These buffoons haven’t the slightest idea that you are *mine*.

That the only reason you’re still here is because *I* say so.

I’m happy to see the sedative is still strong enough to keep you so docile.

It took some tinkering to get the drug cocktail right.

Make sure you’re fully lucid but unable to move on your own.

[wicked]

I’ve paid good money for this blend.

You’re so worth it, my pretty little Doll.

[smug]

They all quiver when I’m on the floor, have you noticed?

Of course you have.

I'm sure my toy doesn't miss a thing. 

Such a good toy you are, noticing how they treat me.

I hope you've paid close enough attention, slut.

[joyful]

Oh, here we are!

I do so hope you’ll enjoy yourself today.

I’ve come up with something just for you.

[chuckle as the door opens to soft classical music, throughout (The Lark Ascending)]

There we go, now it’s just you and me.

Let’s get you out of this chair and into position on the table here.

[soft, comforting]

I’ve got you, Doll.

Don’t you worry.

You’re safe in my hands, for now.

[chuckle]

Lay back darling thing.

I need to strap you in, can’t have you thrashing off the table, can we?

[buckles sounds]

Over your forehead, across your mouth, across your chest, arms strapped to your sides, hands to the table.

Can’t be too secure, right?

Now, let’s spread your legs out, like so, and we’ll just strap your thighs down, and then your ankles.

Aaand there we go.

Perfect.

[grin]

Like a gift on Christmas you are.

Now, let me unwrap you.

[chuckles softly]

You’re shaking like a leaf.

I’m here to give you your treatment, remember?

I want to help you find your voice again.

When I’m all done with you…

[chuckle]

Well, you’ll see.

[teasing]

You’ve already been through so much, and yet, your voice is still missing.

I wonder if this treatment will prove as ineffectual as the others.

[buzzing of vibe]

Well that certainly sparked a response.

You know that sound, don’t you?

[dark chuckle]

Of course you do, you’re just as greedy for it as I expected.

I can see that look in your eye.

Now, before I give you this vibe, I need to be sure you’re fully prepared.

These gowns don’t do much to protect your modesty, do they?

Especially not when I’ve tinkered with them.

God, your thighs are gorgeous.

Goosebumps, Doll?

Good, I’m glad to know you like my fingers against your skin.

Further?

[dark chuckle]

Of course you want me to explore further.

But I can’t leave your other thigh out, can I?

[sneer]

Oooh, the red marks my nails leave on your soft flesh.

[chef kiss]

And the way you shudder at the feeling it’s very evident you enjoy it.

I can feel the heat radiating from your cunt.

What a good little slut you are, already wet for me.

You’re ready aren’t you?

Ready for my fingers, for my exploration of your body?

Just a featherlight touch.

We’re working you up to this.

If we’re going to find your voice, I need you to hold back on making any sounds.

Good girl.

Your pussy is so wet.

So hot.

Oh, my fingers just slip right inside.

[fingering sounds through]

Such a little slut you are.

I feel you fighting me, pressing against me the only way you can.

You’re so feisty.

You see, this is how I know this treatment will work.

You’re a fighter, aren’t you, Doll?

It’s a good I have you strapped down so well

Those sedatives are beginning to wear off, aren’t they?

Not to worry.

It’s all part of the plan.

You see, I want you to be fully aware for this treatment.

Your awareness is half the fun.

The other half is knowing you can’t do anything until I say so.

You’re squirming.

You want me to move my fingers inside you?

You want me to give you that pleasure you’ve been denied for so long?

Six months without any sexual attention is quite some time, that’s for certain.

Is that why you’ve gone so silent?

[chuckle]

Of course not, how silly of me.

You’ve gone silent because you simply have no reason to cry out.

The way your hips buck as I stroke my fingers against you makes it clear just how much you want it.

[fingering stops]

[long slow inhale]

You smell divine, Doll.

[long lick, tasing her pussy]

God yes, you taste amazing.

[grin]

I can see what you think of me tasting you.

Your nipples are standing at attention.

I need to feel them between my fingers.

Need to taste them.

[mouth on titties sounds, moaning, etc]

Oh, you like that, don’t you?

Fuck, the way you writhe against me is so good.

The way you jump as my teeth graze against you.

I can feel your heart flutter when I flick my tongue in just the right way.

Yesss, just like that.

You’re getting close, aren’t you?

Closer…..

Closer…..

[smirk and chuckle]

You think it’s going to be that easy?

Hardly.

Your body needs to be desperate before I’ll let you cum.

Oh yes, I’m going to let you, eventually.

But as I’ve suggested, I want you to scream for me, Doll.

I want this orgasm to tear your voice free of its shackles.

Whatever is keeping you from speaking, we’re going to cure that.

[sneer]

The scent of your sex is permeating the room.

It’s going to take some time to air it out.

[whispers]

And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Your skin is so soft and smooth.

Do you like the feel of my fingers trailing over your hips?

The way you shiver is telling.

You’re desperate for me to touch your needy pussy, aren’t you?

[chuckle]

So running my fingers over the tender skin of your inner thighs *isn’t* what you want?

Ah ah ah, you don’t get to make a sound until I tell you to cum.

That voice of yours is *mine* and you get to release it when *I* say so.

Good slut.

I’m going to place my thumb right here.

Yes, Doll. Right on your clit.

But I’m not going to move it.

And you aren’t allowed to move either, not that you much could, strapped down like this.

I want you to *feel* me, Doll.

I want you to fall into my control.

Good...I can see you letting go already.

Your pleasure is mine, and I will give it only when *I* decide.

[chuckle]

Squirming won’t help you, Doll.

In fact it’s going to make me hold off moving even longer.

Goood girl.

Now how about I slide my thumb just a bi--

[grin]

Oh, that gets you going just so, doesn’t it?

And if I slip my fingers back inside your throbbing cunt?

You’re absolutely aching, aren’t you?

[chuckle]

I can see you haven’t forgotten about that vibe.

[smirk]

I haven’t forgotten either, Doll.

From the way you’re panting I can see you’re getting close again.

That’s about enough of my fingers, don’t you think?

Don’t look so put out.

I’m going to give you what you’ve been aching for this whole time.

[vibe buzz again as it’s applied and throughout]

I want you to hold off cumming, or crying out, for as long as you can.

Remember, this treatment is so we can find your voice again.

And the key to that is holding it off as long as possible.

But when I tell you to cum, I want you to cum.

Hard, and loud.

You’re going to cry out for me.

I can see just how difficult it is for you to hold off moaning.

It’s a good thing I covered your mouth then.

Can’t have any premature exclamations.

[grin]

That’s right, Doll.

Goood.

[vibe turns down a bit]

You have been such a good girl for me today.

Oh, don’t furrow your brow like that.

I’ll turn it back up, but we can’t have you cumming too quickly.

You’re not quite ready to burst just yet.

Though there is certainly a wildness in your eyes that I haven’t seen in quite some time.

I can see your pleasure rippling through you.

I know just how close you are to toppling over that edge into bliss.

But as I said, your pleasure is *mine* to give.

And I’m just not ready yet.

[darker]

No matter how close you are.

[vibe back up to full]

[chuckle]

Such a needy little slut you are.

That’s right, rock your hips into me.

Closer…..

Closer…..

[vibe turns off]

I think we’re almost there, slut.

Let me just take this off your mouth.

Now, no cumming until I say so.

You still need to hold off for just a bit longer.

[vibe turns back on]

Such a good slut for me.

I can see you want to whimper, want to cry out.

Not yet.

I want this gorgeous body to reach its full potential when it comes to your pleasure.

I want you to be stretched thin, ready to shatter completely.

Nearly there, slut.

Closer…..

Closer…..

Almost…..

There…..

Cum, slut!

Cum hard against me!

Cry out for me!

Harder!

Feel this orgasm deep within yourself.

Scream for me.

Ride this wave of pleasure for as long as you can.

Whimper and whine if you must.

That’s it, Doll.

Grind harder against me.

Let the feeling wash over you.

Fuck into thie vibe and take everything you’ve been needing for the last six months.

More, slut.

Give me more.

You’ve been needing this.

I know you have.

Good, slut.

[vibe stops]

Breathe, Doll.

Let it wash over you.

You’ve done so well for me today.

You’ve been such a good girl.

So responsive and simply delectable.

Deep breaths for me.

[gentle]

Such a good girl you are.

There you go.

Easy now.

Gooood slut.

I’m so proud of you, cumming for me that way.

And your voice!

I knew your voice was hiding in there somewhere.

No no, you don’t have to talk.

You need rest now.

I’ll take you back to your room and we’ll get you all settled for the night.

I knew this treatment would work for you.

It’s new, that’s for sure, but I know how hard it is to get people to try new treatments.

And don’t you worry, Doll.

Finding your voice can stay our little secret.


End file.
